United Colleges of New Jolnar
WIP- History The history of the United Colleges of New Jolnar is well known to its people. The history of the United Colleges of Jolnar, the nation which preceded it, is now largely unknown. What is known is that long ago, before the Singularity Wars, the Jolnari evolved and developed a spreading civilization rather quickly on an aquatic world called Jolnar. They were very quickly snatched up by the Metaform Combine as a client race both due to their close proximity to Combine space and because they shared the same views and dedication to rationality, logic and science that the Metaforms themselves possessed. It is known that, during this time, the Jolnari were favoured among the Metaform's client races, with that high and mighty species considering Jolnari intelligence to be second only to their own. However, in the days leading up to the Singularity Wars, a growing movement within Jolnari society began, a movement which espoused a more pacifistic outlook and a slightly more moralist approach to science. The Metaform Combine made sure this movement was kept as quiet as they could manage, but could not stomp it out, for their focus was entirely on the Razorbird Empire. This movement gathered resources over the many years of the war, intending to construct a fleet of arms that would ferry the members of their movement and any other Jolnari they could fit to safety and prosperity, with any luck. The mothership of this fleet of arks was called ArkCon. Shortly before the Nexus Decimation, the deciding battle of the Singularity Wars, they all gathered in the arks and brought as many friends and family and co-workers as they could, by abduction if necessary, and they left Jolnar. Good thing too, as the Razorbirds obliterated that planet shortly thereafter. ArkCon led the surviving Jolnari to a system near the very edge of the galactic north of the Milky Way. There, in a nebula hidden behind other stars and black holes, they knew of a star system, one with a gas giant. And in orbit around that has giant is a small ocean-world, which they settled and named New Jolnar. They converted ArkCon into their capital city, and there, in their distant and formidable homeland, the Jolnari have rebuilt. Shortly after establishing the United Colleges of New Jolnar, the Jolnari came into contact with the Mindnet, fellow survivors of the Singularity Wars, and the Arboreals, newcomers to the galactic stage. They all agreed that this sort of thing must never happen again, and to that end, they formed the Galactic Council, a means to unite all the galaxy in peaceful, civil discussion. Since that day, however, the United Colleges have contributed very little. Their spacefaring military is formidable, but Jolnari warships are very rarely seen beyond their borders unless there's an immediate crisis. while they have aided in multiple important galactic advancements, they are very protective of their technology, they don't do a great deal of trading, and rarely deal with pirates outside their borders. They keep to their labs these days.